


And Then He Kissed Me

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murphy is nine-years-old when he has his first kiss.





	And Then He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have an important message to share with you in the End Notes. Please read if you have the time.
> 
> Thank you.

Murphy is nine-years-old when he has his first kiss. It was a clumsy mash of chapped lips with the unsuspecting neighbour boy.

Murphy had run out of his backyard and grabbed the Blake boy by the shoulders. He kissed him quick and ran away again, smiling like it was the greatest moment of his life.

When his mother asked him why he was smiling so much, Murphy didn’t tell her because it was his kiss. It was his kiss, and no one could take it away from him.

 

Murphy is fourteen when he meets the Blake boy again.

The Blakes had moved away a few months after their kiss. Apparently, there had been a nasty divorce and an even worse custody battle. Murphy didn’t understand too much about that stuff, but he knew that it meant the Blake boy was gone and he didn’t know if he would ever see him again.

But now he was standing in front of him. He was taller and broader with a determined look in his brown eyes. His really, really nice brown eyes.

The Blake boy grabbed Murphy’s thin shoulders and kissed him. He smiled and walked away.

Murphy stood on his front porch, stunned.

 

Murphy is sixteen when someone breaks his heart.

He had a crush on a girl for months, but now she had a boyfriend and Murphy was still alone. He was sat on his front porch swing with tears in his eyes and his shoulders slumped forward. He felt so upset, so alone.

“Are you okay?”

Murphy looked up with a start and found the Blake boy standing on the other side of their fence. He had a delivery bag slung over his shoulder, filled with newspapers ready for delivery.

Murphy scrubbed his face with the back of his hand and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to admit how he felt either.

The Blake boy frowned and scratched the back of his head. His curly hair was longer now, the black strands falling over his eyes.

“Come here,” he said as he waved Murphy over.

Over stumbled down the steps and stopped in front of the fence. He picked at his sleeves and bit the inside of his cheek.

The Blake boy leaned forward and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Murphy blinked. He hadn’t expected that.

The Blake boy smiled and went to leave again, stopping suddenly. “My name’s Bellamy, by the way.”

 

Bellamy was leaving again. He was going to college and he wouldn’t be back for months. He had gotten a scholarship to his second choice school and it was a big deal. It was a really big deal and Bellamy was happy.

Murphy was happy. Murphy felt worse then when he was sixteen and the girl he liked got a boyfriend. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach as he watched Bellamy pack his boxes into the back of the Blake’s car. For a second, Murphy hated him, and then he hated himself for hating Bellamy.

Bellamy jogged halfway up his walkway and paused when he caught Murphy’s eye. Waving, Bellamy called out to him.

Murphy walked up to the fence, trying to look happy, and waited for Bellamy to say something.

“So,” Bellamy said. “I’m going to be leaving today,”

“Yeah,” Murphy said awkwardly. “I got that,”

“Guess I’ll see you around,” Bellamy mumbled, his freckled cheeks suddenly tinted pink.

Murphy set his jaw and grabbed the front of Bellamy’s shirt as he pulled him forward and his crashed his lips against Bellamy’s. He sighed as he pulled away and blinked away the sudden tears stinging his eyes.

“Good luck,” Murphy waved and walked back inside, missing the way Bellamy watched him leave.

 

Murphy’s in college. He was standing in his dorm room. _His_ dorm room. He was in college and he had moved away from home. He was in college and he was finally independent (for the most part). He was in college and he had no idea what he was doing.

Murphy had unpacked all of his things and his roommate still hadn’t arrived yet. He had paced back and forth against his floor and he was still alone. It took an hour before Murphy opened the door to check if someone was lost. He had images of himself sitting at his desk alone for the next four years, the panic building inside him.

When Murphy opened his door, he found Bellamy Blake opening the door opposite him.

“Murphy!” Bellamy exclaimed as he pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. “I can’t believe you’re here,”

Murphy wrapped his arms around and squeezed. Bellamy was warm and strong and _here_. He was here and he was holding him and it was amazing.

“Hey,” Bellamy said as they pulled away, looking into Murphy dorm with a smirk. “Looks like you don’t have a roomie this year. You’re lucky. I’m with my buddy Miller again.”

“Lucky?” Murphy asked. He didn’t feel lucky. He felt homesick.

Bellamy laughed. “Well, sure,” he said. “It’s easier to take someone home with you.” Bellamy winked and kissed his cheek before going down the hall.

It wasn’t the first time Bellamy had left Murphy in a stupor, and if he intended to walk around without a shirt on more often, then it wouldn’t be the last.

 

Bellamy’s sat on Murphy’s bed with a beer in his hand. He’s laughing and smiling and touching Murphy’s knee. His hand is callous, but nice. Murphy doesn’t want him to stop touching him. So, a little tipsy, he says so.

Bellamy blinked. Surprised.

“Are you…Are you sure?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy nodded and let Bellamy lay him on the bed. He moved his head to the side as Bellamy kissed his neck, his hands moving over his sides, and one of his legs moving between Murphy’s.

They’re so close Murphy doesn’t know how he’s surviving it. They’re so close Murphy can taste the beer of Bellamy’s lips and feel the sweat on his lower back. They’re so close Murphy hopes they never move away again.

Bellamy pauses and pulls away.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” he said. “We’ve been drinking. I don’t think it would be right.”

Murphy understands. He’s disappointed, but he understands.

“Okay,”

Bellamy takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his ruffled hair. He lays down on the bed next to Murphy and wraps his arm around his waist. He held him tightly and kissed the back of his neck.

“Murphy?” He said.

“Yes?”

“Want to be my boyfriend?” Bellamy asks. Murphy can hear the smile on his face.

“Are you sure?” Murphy asks, turning in his arms and watching him carefully. He doesn’t want it to be a joke, or a lie. He wants it to be real. For them to be real.

“Are you kidding?” Bellamy said. “You’ve had me wrapped around your little finger since you were nine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession.
> 
> I don't watch the show. I tried and I really wanted to like it, but there were a lot of things that made the experience difficult for me. Every episode was packed full of pure tension and anger which with my mental health problems makes it very hard for me to not only enjoy and focus on a show, but find the energy to actually watch an episode. Then there was the way some characters were written. I wouldn't say I hated any of the characters, as someone not watching it week-by-week it would be silly of me, but I hate the way some of them are portrayed. Either they're hypocritcal, completely focused on the wrong issues, or just poorly written.
> 
> And then there's the fandom. I'm lucky. The part of the fandom I associate with (you guys) are wonderful, and sweet, and so beyond words lovely. But for every other good person in the fandom there seems to be twenty running around with pitchforks and torches for whatever reason they have. Whether it's shipping wars, stanning differences, or even just personal opinions about something, I always see such horrendus things come out of the fandom and it affects me a lot. It makes me anxious, and upset, and sometimes a little angry. Maybe I'm too sensitive, but it's so much to take, and this is coming from someone in the Teen Wolf fandom who ships Sterek. I've seen nasty behaviour, but honestly, I think The 100 has got us wolfies beat.
> 
> But, and I think this is obvious, I did fall in love with one aspect of the show. Murphamy. Here are two boys who've gone through more then they ever should have in their lives and even though there are obvious problems between them (and that's putting it lightly), there is a bond that pulls them back to together. It's why I enjoy writing Soulmate AU's for this pairing. I genuinely believe that if there are soulmates, Murphy and Bellamy are it. Whether that be platonic or otherwise. No matter what happens, they always find their way back together.
> 
> I'm writing this to partially get it out of my head, and to make an announcement. While I do plan on continuing to write for this pairing, and I will be taking part during Murphamy Week this year, I think I need to step back and take a break from Murphamy for a little while. I've focused all of my creative energy on it lately, having written over forty stories for the pairing (apparently), and it's really tasking on me. Not only that, but I've chosen to unfollow the Murphamy themed blogs on my personal Tumblr (which I choose not to share because aside from a nice gif every once in a while, I don't have much fandom stuff posted there).
> 
> As some of you may know, my mental health is in a deep decline right now. Sadly, online counselling wasn't as benefical for me as I had hoped, and I will now be moving on to face-to-face therapy when an appointment is made available. Add in my (admittedly silly) issues I've been having with this fandom and the stress of trying to find work when I'm not even sure if I'm mentally strong enough to BE working right now, and...it's been a tough year.
> 
> Hopefully this made some sense, and hopefully this hasn't upset anyone. I know it sounds strange, but you all really do mean a lot to me. You've help boost my confidence about my writing and continue to inspire me to not only write more, but to write better. Reading your lovely comments makes me so happy and always brings a goofy smile to my face. I promise I'm not abandoning our boys and I promise I'm not abandoning any of you either.
> 
> If you would like to read any stories I may post between now and Murphamy Week 2019, then you should know I'll probably be focusing my attention on Teen Wolf's Sterek (Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski) and Batman's JayTim (Tim Drake/Jason Todd). If you're also a fan of these pairings, then maybe we'll see (read) each other sooner rather than later.
> 
> I love you all.  
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
